starwarsmushfandomcom-20200214-history
Chevin
Chevin were bipedal pachydermoid sentients native to the planet Vinsoth. They had a poor reputation in much of the galaxy, partly due to their involvement in unsavory activities such as smuggling, and partly because they had enslaved the Chevs, a humanoid species who shared Vinsoth with them. Biology and Appearance The Chevin evolved from smaller relatives of the giant mammals who were wiped out when an asteroid collided with Vinsoth millions of years before the time of the Galactic Republic. Chevin had long snouts which hung down nearly to their ankles. Combined with their intellect, this made them skilled hunters of animals such as backshin, because they could smell out their prey or feed while keeping their eyes on the horizon. It was also their hunting prowess which allowed them to dominate their homeworld and conquer the Chevs. Chevin had thick legs, massive wide bodies, thin rope-like tails, and arms so long their three-fingered hands often brushed the ground. Despite their ungainly appearance, they could walk or run almost as fast as more nimble-looking humanoids. Chevin boasted a double set of eyelids, one of which was transparent to prevent dust and wind from interfering with their vision. Their thick gray skin and efficient circulatory system kept them cool in warm climates and warm in cold climates, though they preferred semi-tropical conditions. The traditional Chevin costume consisted of long, elaborately patterned robes (though they did not wear clothing until they were contacted by other species) and jewelry. Society and Culture Beginning as simple hunters and gatherers, the Chevin went on to conquer the Chev settlements and extend their nomadic civilization to dominate their homeworld. Vinsoth was rich in food and plant cover, and was eventually visited by offworlders seeking covert bases and food supplies. The Chevin soon gained galactic-level technology through trade, eventually manufacturing their own sophisticated weapons and vehicles. Though their technology was mostly acquired from offworld sources, they reverse-engineered products like starships in order to produce their own designs. Chevin starships were noted for their spacious cargo bays, roomy cabins, and large crews. Most of their technical advances went towards keeping their slaves in line and ensuring the continued domination of their homeworld. Chevin wore clothes only because other species did. Chevin lived in small, mobile communities, with homes mounted on great wheeled carts. Even after they gained access to galactic technology, they continued to live as nomads (though more affulent Chevin mounted their lodges on large repulsorlift vehicles instead.) Their Chev slaves were usually forced to follow on foot. Nomadic groups of Chevin kept in touch via comlinks, and often converged on a single location to deal with danger. The only Chevin settlements which stayed in place for more than one standard month were the "Government Villages", where Chevin dictators lived with their hand-picked advisors. Even these settlements were movable when necessary. Each of the roughly two dozen Government Villages ruled a Chevin nation. These nations rarely warred against each other, beyond the occasional border skirmish, though economic competition was fierce. Warrior-politicians who won their positions through single combat roved from camp to camp, providing information to Chevin dictators. The Chevin saw themselves as opportunistic realists interested in self-safety. Their culture valued the acquistion of power, wealth, and status by any means necessary. Most Chevin preferred to meet their goals through intrigue and subterfuge, letting others fight for them when necessary. They were calm and even-tempered if treated with respect, but quick to become bullies if angered, or retaliate if slighted or cheated. Category:Races